How to mend the wounds of a rockstar
by mastaman1
Summary: After flying around the city Danny come across the grave of one of his enemies. What will he do next? DxE pairing. My first fanfic so reviews would be appreciated. I own nothing. Everything belong to their respective owns.
1. Chapter 1

Planet Phantom happened, but Danny's secret was never revealed.

Chapter 1: The Realization Hits

One day Danny Fenton was laying in his room. He was staring around at his familiar four walls when a blue wisp of air slides out of his mouth.

"Oh great. I was just starting too comfortable." He sighs as he looks out the window.

As he looks out the window he sees a motorcycle speeding away with two people riding it.

"What are Johnny 13 and Kitty doing tonight?" He says as he begins to transform into his alter-ego.

Two white rings shoots out around his chest and split. One going up his body and the other down. His t-shirt and blue jeans start to turn into a mostly black hazmat suit with white detailing including his trademarked DP logo on his chest. His hair turns from black to snow white, and Danny Fenton is replaced by his alter-ego Danny Phantom, ghost protector of Amity Park.

He turns invisible as he flies out of his house. He stays invisible until he is far enough to avoid his ghost hunting parents spotting him. Once safe he turns visible as he flies off to catch up to Johnny 13 on his bike. He catches up with them within the minute.

"Hey Johnny what are you two doing?" He shouts over to them speeding on the bike.

Johnny slows down to a stop upon seeing the cities protector "Hey Danny. We aren't here to cause trouble." Johnny says a little concerned of being attacked

"I didn't say you were, but my question still stands" Danny says while stopping and then leaning against a street sign.

"Johnny told me he would take me on a date, and we wanted to get out of the ghost zone." Kitty says looking at Danny with her arms around Johnny.

Danny lets out a slight smirk as he looks at Johnny. "Is something wrong, Punk" Johnny says a little irritated by his smirk.

"Not at all. It's just nice to see you two happy together again." Johnny and Kitty smile to each other. "Have fun you two and try to not cause anyone any trouble please"

"Will do," Kitty says looking back at Danny "but why didn't you attack us?"

"You guys where just driving around causing no harm. I didn't see a need to attack anyone. Why? Do you what me to attack you?"

"No that's fine." Johnny and Kitty say together.

"Okay well see you two later." Danny says and with that done Danny take off into the air.

'I think I will fly around a little to clear my head.' Danny thought as harmless as that seems, but that will change his life.

Danny takes off around the city letting the crisp early December air collide with his face. The cold stopped bothering him shortly after he realized the potential of his ice core. He flew around for a few hours looking around the city.

'Johnny and Kitty don't seem to be causing any trouble.' He thought then he looked at the time.

"9:35 I betting get back before I'm late for curfew." Danny said as he shot towards his house.

'I need a place to change back.' He thought as he flew over a cemetery near his house. 'Perfect'

Danny flew down from the skies and landed near the middle of the cemetery and looked around to make sure he was alone.

He changes back to his human form Danny Fenton and started to walk out when something caught his eye. He looks over to a tomb stone with a lot of the detail weathered away but still easily readable.

"Amber McLain

February 24 1970- December 18 1986

Loving daughter and friend"

"Amber McLain. Why does that seem so familiar?" Danny said to himself.

He sits down in front of the tomb stone as he looks to the sky lost in thought.

"Amber. Amber. Wait EMBER?" He said raising his voice in shock as he realized what he found.

'The time would match her music.' He thought as he sat there for a while.

After a while he looked at his watch "9:55 Oh crap I need to hurry." He says as he runs to his house arriving just before curfew slightly winded.

Upon getting home he wanders over to the kitchen to get a snack and then heads up to his room.

He plops down onto his bed looking at his celling. "What that really Embers grave? It would fit, but how could I know for sure?"

Just as he says that Kitty flows up through his floor and turns visible in front of him.

"Hey Kitty how was your date?" Danny says sitting up slightly.

"It was great. I just came up here to thank you." She says.

"Thank me? For what?" He looks at her puzzled.

"For understanding anyway I have to go" She says starting to turn invisible

"Wait!" Danny shouted

"Yes?" Kitty says look at him.

"I would like to ask you something"

"Shoot" She says "Wait not literally" She says slightly panicked looking at him

"I knew what you mean." He sayed to calm her down. "Anyway it has to do with Ember. Do you know her name? Like from before?"

Kitty looks down at her feet "I'm not sure if she would be okay with me telling you. Why?"

"Oh that's okay I was just curious." He says as he leans back down into bed

"Oh" Kitty says "Well I better get back to Johnny. Good night"

"Okay good night Kitty have a good one." Danny sighed

Kitty starts floating down to the basement just before her head was out of the room she quietly said "Amber McLain" just loud enough for Danny to hear.

Danny shot up from his bed "Wait that was her?" He asked at no one.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the positive reviews. I forgot to mention, Skulker and Ember never broke up after Girls Night Out. Also forgot to mention I OWN NOTHING.

Chapter 2: A Weeks' Worth of Questions

With Kitty: She just flew through the ghost portal in Danny's basement to see Johnny waiting for her.

"Where were you at Kitty?" Johnny ask out of curiosity.

"I was just thanking Danny for giving us the day off." Kitty replies

"Oh okay. Well let's get back to our realm." Johnny says gesturing for Kitty to get on him bike.

Kitty looks back at the portal. 'Well Danny what will you do with this information. I wonder.' She thinks with a blank expression on her face.

"Is something wrong Kitty?" Johnny ask out of concern.

"Oh it's nothing let's get back home." Kitty says getting on Johnny's bike as they take off into the ghost zone.

Back with Danny:

"Wait that was Ember's grave?" He says looking up at his celling.

"I can't believe it I should go talk to her." He says as he starts going ghost and down to the basement.

He looks at the ghost portal about to go in when a thought pops into his head. 'And just what will you say when you find her? And do you even know where she really lives?'

He sighs as he hears the voice of reason in his head. "No but I could find her?"

'Which could take an eternity, but say you do find her what are you going to say to her? 'Hey I found your grave and wanted to say hi.' That would go well.'

He sighs again know that his head was right. What do he say to someone about this? Also she would probably be with Skulker. How would I talk to her with that?

He floats back into his room and lays on his bed lost in thought.

'Ember lived in Amity Park when she was alive and she died on…' his eyes shoot open when the realization hits him '… on Saturday. The start of winter break' he thought with a sad look on his face.

He bombarded himself with questions most of that night that he knew he couldn't answer. 'What was she like? What happened to her? What should I say to her? Should I even confront her about this?'

He finally looks at the clock

"3:07? Wow I really need to get to bed. Luckily winter break is soon" He says while throwing the covers over him.

The next day Monday morning: Danny wakes up to the sound of his alarm blaring his radio station in his ear. After waking up he notices the beat was sounds familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on in. Then the song starts.

 _Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call..._

 _Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name..._

 _Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!_

 _Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
You're wrong, now bear the shame,  
Like dead trees in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain..._

 _Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!_

 _Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!_

He listens to it carefully as he gets dressed. "And that was Remember by Ember McLain" the radio shouts as he starts to tune it out.

'I never really noticed her music before.' Danny thought as he finished his morning routine. 'it sounds really beautiful now that I think about it'

And after that he is out of the door on his way to school deep in thought.

He arrived at his school a few minutes later, but he wouldn't have noticed. He best friends Sam and Tucker noticed him, and ran over to greet him.

"Hey man you look like hell what happened last night?" Tucker said while Sam nodded in agreement.

"Oh hey guys. Sorry had a late night last time." Danny said being brought back to reality.

Danny looked up to see is best friends. He lets out a small smile to them. Tucker looked back at Danny and Sam to see how they were acting today. They started dating at the end of the Desasteroid incident, but it didn't last too long. They both wanted different things and ended it on mostly good terms, but there are some days that they aren't exactly that friendly to each other. However, today seemed to be a good day for them.

"Did some ghost get out last night?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, but it was nothing major." Danny said, not technically lying, as they made their ways to Danny's locker.

"Are you sure it seemed to take a lot out of you." Tucker said referring to the dark bags under his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure guys. It was nothing to worry about." Danny answered, but they could tell something wasn't quite right.

After that they make their way off to class. They all sit down right as the bell goes off, but Danny would never have noticed as he is staring out into space.

Mr. Lancer walks into class "Hey class as always let's start off with attendance"

He starts naming off students as they responded with a "Here" or "Present" until he reaches Danny's name.

"Danny Fenton?"

Silence

"Danny Fenton!" he raises his voice looking at Danny.

Silence

Mr. Lancer starts to walk over to Danny. When he reaches his desk everyone is looking at him as he slams a book on Danny's desk to get his attention "Danny?"

Danny jumps a little in his seat as he shoots his head to face Mr. Lancer. "Sorry did I miss something." He replies trying to figure out what's going on.

Mr. Lancer finally sees the massive bags under Danny's eyes. "MOBY DICK!" Mr. Lancer shouts out of shock. "Danny are you alright? You look a little off."

"Yeah I'm fine just a little out of it sorry." Danny replies a little nervous by the yelling.

With that Mr. Lancer walks back to the front of the class a little suspicious of Danny as he finishes attendance.

"Now as you know class. We did finish mid-terms for your classes last week, but that doesn't mean I'm done teaching you. So you still have to show up to class this week until winter break." Mr. Lancer says while the whole class sighs.

'Thank god we did those last week. I am too tired to take test this week.' Danny thought as he looked off into space.

Mr. Lancer ignored him as he went about class.

After class Sam and tucker walk over to Danny.

"Dude what was that about?" Tucker ask.

"Yeah. Mr. Lancer is going to get irritated with you." Sam says

Danny finishes packing up as they head out of class. "Come on guys, it's all fine." He said trying to get them off his back. He knew he shouldn't tell them the truth. At least not yet.

Danny changes the subject to a new game that came out for the holiday season to get them off his back and surprisingly it worked. They just assumed he got it as an early Christmas gift and stayed up late playing it.

That was the rest of school for Danny. Show up to class, stare off into space during class, and distract his friends about the game when with them.

Finally school was over and he told his friends he was going to go and rest.

Danny get home from school, makes himself a snack, and then goes up to his room and plops onto his bed. He can't decide what to do about Ember, and he knows that being sleep deprived doesn't help his situation.

He gets up and walks over to his computer remembering that morning. He immediately looks up Remember by Ember and listens to it carefully.

'She seems hurt. Like a break up or something.' He thought as he listened trying to stay awake.

Finally he hears the part " _Like dead trees in cold December, Nothing, but ashes remain..._." and his eyes shoot open.

'December was her last month alive. Wait did she… did she… kill herself?' He thought as the song was finishing.

'She wouldn't do that would she? She seems way to strong.' He thought.

'However, it would fit with her young death.' The voice of reason said.

Danny sighed as he laid back in his bed now with a whole new wave of questions that he wanted to answers to.

He lays in bed nearly motionless leaving his room only for food and to use the restroom all night.

This routine continues all week. Danny would stay up late lost in thought, He would come up with a quick excuse to how tired he was, and he would come home and stay in his room most the night. Until Friday night that is.

As Danny was lying in bed shortly after school when he hears a knock on the door.

"Danny are you okay." He hears as he walk to his door

"Hey Jazz how are you?" Danny says after opening the door.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." Jazz says being the caring sister she always it.

"Me? Why would you be worried about me? I just started winter break I am excellent" Danny says trying to sound excited while lying trough his teeth.

"Come on Danny you can tell me anything" Jazz said trying to pry for information.

"There is nothing to tell Jazz" Danny said a little tense.

Jazz could tell that Danny wasn't going to spill anything, so she started to walk away. "You know you can always talk to me about anything Danny, Right?"

"Yes I know Jazz" Danny said as Jazz let out a weak smile and headed back to her room.

Danny closed the door and plopped back into bed.

Due to the weeks' worth of sleep deprivation. Danny surprisingly goes to sleep early that night. As Friday ends and Saturday starts.

December 18. The anniversary of Ember death. What will happen next? We will see.

Please continue with the reviews. It is my first fanfiction so I would like feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick reminder. I don't own anything.

Asteroth1: While longer chapters are nice. I won't make the chapters longer than they need to be if it means sacrificing the quality of the chapter. Anyway thanks for the feedback, and I hope you enjoy the story.

Invader Johnny: Thanks for the feedback. I enjoy reading your comments after the chapter. Hope you enjoy the story.

Anyway on with the chapter.

Chapter 3: They Finally Meet

That morning with Kitty: Kitty woke up rather early that morning before Johnny woke up.

'God, his snoring is so loud' Kitty thought while stretching. 'I know he won't be getting up any time soon.'

Kitty walked out of their room after getting dressed wondering what to do.

'Johnny usually gets up in a few hours, and he mentioned wanting to work on his bike today.' Kitty thought.

"I think I will go see Ember." She said finally coming up with something to do.

Kitty wrote a short note for Johnny in case he woke up when she was gone and headed out the door.

'I think I will check her realm first, and if she isn't there I guess maybe _Skulker's_.' Kitty thought while making it clear she wasn't the biggest fan of Skulker.

She pointed in the direction of Ember's realm and was off.

'You know I expected Danny to do something with knowing Ember's name.' She thought remembering their little chat. 'It has been a week now and nothing. I wonder what that was all about anyway.'

As she was nearing Ember's place she let out a sigh. 'I will never understand that kid. Oh well might as well forget about it.' Then she knocked on the door rather hard in case she was still asleep.

"Yeah yeah I'm come. Who is it?!" Ember yelled through the door.

'Oh great she is here' Kitty thought. "It's me Ember." She said back through the door.

And with that the door swung open to a rather differently dressed Ember. Rather than her normal black rocker clothes she was wearing dark clothes more suited as funeral attire.

"Hey Kitty. What are you doing here?" Ember said opening the door.

"Well I woke up early and decided to visit you." Kitty said while stepping into Ember's place. "They bigger question is what is up with your clothes today?"

"Come on Kitty. It's the 18th you should know what that means by now. Especially when it's been almost 20 years." Ember said while giving Kitty a sharp stare.

"Oh yeah the day you visit your grave. Sorry must have slipped my mind" Kitty said while looking at the ground feeling a little down.

"It's okay Kitty. Anyway, I have some time before I wanted to head there, so what have you been up to?" Ember said while they headed to sit in the living room.

"Well on Sunday Johnny and I went out on a date in the human world. That was fantastic." Kitty said going into her usually romance day dreams.

"Wow really? Didn't the dip-stick try stopping you guys?" Ember said legitimately surprised.

"Oh Danny? He was actually okay with it. He seems to be trying a 'ask questions first, shoot later' moto." Kitty said.

"That's interesting. Maybe I won't have to deal with him today." Ember said leaning back in her couch.

"Well as long as you don't try taking over the world. I think you will be fine." Kitty said mocking Ember a little. "Anyway so how have you and Skulker been doing?"

"You've been dying to ask that haven't you? Well not to good honestly." Ember said while she sighed and looked up at the celling. Ember knew Kitty didn't like Skulker that much.

"Why? What's going on?"

"We just don't seem to click. I want to party and have a youth revolution, but he wants to sit back and admire his 'trophies' or get new ones." Ember said a little frustrated. "He spends more time focusing on these trophies of his than he does noticing me. He used to be interesting, but I think that was just all the excitement of a new relationship."

"Oh I understand. So what are you going to do? End it or…?"

"Yeah most likely, but that will have to be another day. I think it's time I head to the human world. Maybe when I get back I will visit you and Johnny." Ember said while starting to stand up.

"Sounds fun. Johnny will be working on his bike all day, so I will probably have nothing to do." Kitty said standing up while stretching.

They both head out of Ember's realm and start flying in different directions.

"See you later" they both shout at each other.

While Kitty what floating back home.

'I'm glad she didn't ask more about Danny. I don't want to know what she would do to me if she found out I told him her real name.' Kitty thought. 'Wait Danny! Could he of found out about her human life?'

'I don't see how he could have found her. Unless… Wait her grave? Oh this could be bad. Well nothing I can do. They can both handle themselves.' And with that Kitty headed back home trying to clear her head.

Meanwhile a few hours ago with Danny.

Danny woke up early that morning feeling refreshed after the week.

"Oh man it's early. I fell asleep early last night." Danny said while stretching out of bed.

"Well it's a lot better to be rested than dead tired all winter break." He said while getting ready for the day.

"It's Ember's anniversary for her death is today isn't it?" He said peaking at the calendar. "Oh man it is."

"Should I do something? I mean we are technically enemies." He said pacing around his room.

'Do you want it to stay that way?' The voice in his head said.

"Oh course I don't. Why would I want someone as an enemy?" Danny replied.

'Then you will have to do something.'

"Wait! You were the one telling me not to see her before. Why they change?" He yelled slightly irritated.

'I didn't want you to wander aimlessly through the ghost zone. I never said you shouldn't be friendly to her.'

Danny sighed slightly confused and frustrated.

'At the very least I think you should go and pay your respect today.' The voice in his head said.

"I can at least agree with you there." Danny said.

With that Danny told his parents, who were working in the lab, that he was heading out. After that he was out the door.

He made a quick stop at a flower shop and pick up some roses.

"You got a date young man" The lady behind the counter said to Danny with a little smirk.

"Oh no nothing like that, but it is a special occasion." Danny said not exactly lying.

With that done he headed off to the cemetery. He eventually arrived to the tombstone he saw on Sunday.

"Amber McLain. It is a beautiful name when you think about it." He said kneeling down in front of the tomb stone and laying the roses in front on him.

"Do you think she will come today?" He said while sitting down.

'I don't know. It would make sense for her to want to visit, but she could have stopped caring about her human life all together.'

"Your right." He said looking into the sky.

'Why do you want to see her anyway?'

"Oh I don't know. She has been on my mind so much lately. Why do you need to ask that anyway? Aren't you my mind?" Danny said curious what he was talking to.

'Most simply I'm an observer. I see everything you do and know what you have seen, but I don't control anything.'

"Why is this the first time I've had to deal with you?"

'This is the first time you have been so confused on something that I could be vocal. Sort of like a sub-consensus but not exactly. Now let's not change the topic.'

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well I would like to get to know her and know what happened to her."

'Do you think you are starting to like her?'

"That's impossible we are enemies!" Danny said is shock.

'But you don't want to be.'

Meanwhile with Ember.

She just poked out of the Fenton portal to see Jack and Maddie working on something.

"I have to be careful not to get caught." Ember whispered as she went invisible and floated up through the ceiling.

"I guess the dip-stick isn't here. That helps me out a lot." She said flying through the house.

She made her way to the cemetery and walked through the entrance. As she walked through the cemetery she could hear someone talking, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Is that the dip-sticks voice? What is he doing here today?" She said getting a little angry and nervous. "I thought I avoided him."

She continued her way through the cemetery and confirmed her suspicions.

"Why is he so close to my grave? He couldn't have found it could he?" She whispered to herself.

"And are those flowers on my tombstone? He didn't put them there, did he?" She whispered again

"Hey Dip-stick!" She shouted at Danny in a regular tone.

Danny's point of view

Danny turned around to see the girl stuck on his mind all week, and his heart felt like it dropped.

'Fine you may be right!' he thought to the voice in his head. 'Now what do I do?'

'I don't know. Good luck.' The voice in his head said.

Danny and Ember finally meet. What will she do now? What will he say to her?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one took longer. I am getting writers block something fierce. Anyway hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 4: The Meeting

'What do you mean you don't know? You said you were like an observer, so you should have an idea.' Danny shouted to the voice in his head.

'Doesn't mean I have all the answers. Now you respond to her before she gets mad.'

'I hate you.' Danny thought as he stood up.

"Hey Ember." Danny replied trying to make a casual smile to her.

"What are you doing here?" Ember asked while walking over to Danny.

'Oh god she is probably going to attack me.' Danny looked nervous "Well I uh… just…"

"Did you put these flowers there?" Ember asked noticing the roses on her tombstone.

"uh yes." Danny said really nervous.

Ember looked down with her hair covering her eyes and most of her face. "How did you find this?" She asked with a quiet voice with a tear starting to form in her eye, but not fully.

"I landed in here on Sunday to turn back human and landed in front of this tomb stone." Danny answered truthfully.

"And how did you know it was me." She said with her head still down.

"Come on I tricked everyone with the whole Fenton/Phantom thing. I'd like to believe it wouldn't foul me" He said try to make sure Kitty didn't get in trouble.

She looked up at him with a little smirk and tears in her eyes.

"Wait did I do something wrong?" Danny said starting to panic.

She looked to meet his eyes. "You know I have visited me grave every year for almost 20 years now, and the first person to show some sort of kindness at my grave is one of my biggest enemies."

"I never wanted to be your enemy Ember." Danny said softly looking back at the roses.

"What was that?" Ember said thinking she heard him, but not entirely sure.

"Come on I can't be the first person." Danny said to nervous to repeat what he said before.

Ember smiled a little knowing she heard the first line right. She didn't want to fight either. She is a singer. She is a rock star. She doesn't want to have to keep fighting. "No you are the first I've seen." She said while sitting down in front of the flowers.

Danny looked down to her unsure what to do or say next.

"You know you can sit down right?" Ember said noticing him stand there.

"Okay." Danny said taking a seat near her.

"You seem rather tense." Ember said to Danny trying to get him to relax.

"Well the only time I thought I would be this close to you was when you would be trying to kill me." Danny stated not sure what response he would get.

"Fair enough." Ember said looking down at the grass. "What do you think of me baby-pop?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question!" Ember replied.

"Okay okay. I think you are a misunderstood ghost. You had some hard times back _then_ , and now you want to make your impact on the world. One I would fully support under different circumstances." Danny answered cringing at the idea of Ember's death.

Ember shot up to look at Danny. 'I didn't expect an answer like that. An answer so well thought out. I think I might have misjudged him before, and did he say he would support me? I wish Skulker would support my music.' She thought to herself. "Under what circumstances?" Ember asked him quietly.

"If you didn't have to brainwash people." Danny said bluntly.

"But then how would I know people liked me music! What if they didn't? That would destroy me!" Ember said (well shouted) at Danny.

"People already like it." Danny said softly while looking at the ground. "I wake up to the radio playing your songs over the radio, and kids play your music all the time on their mp3 players. I know they aren't hypnotized. When you write good songs people will like it regardless. I know I do."

"Wait you like my music?" Ember said shocked.

"Yeah, it holds a lot of meaning. I didn't notice it first time I met you, but I started to like it." Danny said feeling this whole experience was a little surreal. He is sitting down talking to someone he considered his enemy and realized he may like her.

"Maybe because you were trying to impress that goth girl." She said with a little smirk.

Danny was thrown off at that remark as he noticed she was trying to change the subject off of her.

"Sam? Yeah that may have been true." He said it a kind of dry tone.

"Have been? Did something happen between you two?" Ember said a little thrown off. She thought they were love birds like most of the school.

"You could say that. After the Desasteroid event we tried dating and found that we wanted different things." Danny said laying back to look at the sky.

'That sounds a lot like me and Skulker.' Ember thought. "So what ended up happening to you to?"

'Wow she is actually showing an interest in me?' Danny thought. "We broke up. We are still friends though."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. You didn't cause it." Danny replied.

'How does he always seem calm? Sitting here talking to him enemy about a break up, and he lays back like it's a nice summer day.' Ember thought. "You know Dip-stick you are a lot different than I thought you were."

"How so?" Danny asked.

"You always seems so cocky and full of yourself. Always showing up to ruin my fun and fight with everyone."

"Ouch Ember. Don't make me give you the cold shoulder." Danny said.

"Oh don't be such a hot head." Ember shot back.

They both giggled at their little puns.

"Anyway you are really just a calm high school kid getting by." Ember finished her line from before.

"Um thank you?" Danny said not sure how to take it.

"Your welcome. Sorry to have to do this, but I have to go. I told Kitty that I would visit her after I visited my grave." Ember said. 'Wait why would I be sorry about having to leave?'

"Oh that's fine." Danny said a little sad their talk had to end.

"I will talk to you later Baby-pop" Ember said as they stood up and she started heading out of the cemetery.

Danny was standing there for a while and started walking away.

"Danny wait!" Ember yelled heading back.

"Yeah? Something wrong?" Danny said. 'Wait did she just use my name?'

Ember ran up and started playing with her thumbs and looking down.

"It's just I am having a concert here on Friday."

"Wait how did I not hear about this?" Danny asked.

"Well I tried making sure you didn't hear about it." She said while nervously laughing.

"Anyway I was wondering if you would want to come." She said kind of nervous.

"Yeah. Sounds like a lot of fun." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Great! I'll bring you some tickets this week." She said heading off to the ghost zone rather fast.

"Oh okay." Danny said with Ember out of range to hear him. He stood there confused for a moment about what just happened then headed out of the cemetery. He noticed that it was about lunch time and headed to The Nasty Burger. He didn't really have to eat since he became half ghost, but he did it out of habit. The same thing for stuff like sleeping.

Wait Ember invited Danny to her concert and she is going to bring him the tickets? Wait how will his friends react?


	5. Chapter 5

From now on when someone is talking to the "voice in their head" their text will be in _italics._ I think it may make it easier to read. Tell me what you guys think.

Chapter 5: Friendly chats

Danny walks to The Nasty Burger with a little pep in his step.

' _Well that went better than I expected_.' The voice in his head said.

"Oh now you are back?" Danny said sarcastically.

' _I never left_.'

"Well left me alone to talk to Ember." Danny said a little irritated.

' _Yes, but that went pretty well between you two_.'

"Yeah I was just worried she would kill me half the time." Danny said

' _But she did seem a little giddy around you by the end._ '

"Wait what do you mean?" Danny said as oblivious as always.

' _Come on. Playing with her thumbs, the nervous laugh. She may like you, or at least wants to get you know more_.'

"No way. She is just showing a sign of good faith. More like a truce than anything." Danny replied remembering what happened.

' _Clueless_.' The voice finally said to him.

At that moment Danny walks into The Nasty Burger to see Tucker sitting down by himself at their usual booth. Danny walks over to him without realizing he was forgetting food.

"Hey Tuck." Danny said approaching the table.

"Danny? You look a lot better today. Did you finally manage to get some sleep?" Tucker said surprised to see Danny looking so rejuvenated.

"Yeah, I fell asleep shortly after getting home yesterday. Pretty wild way to spend the first night of winter break huh?" Danny said

"Not the word I would use Danny, so what are you doing here?" Tucker said gesturing for Danny to sit down.

Danny took the seat across from Tucker. "Well I was coming here to get a little lunch. What about you? Are you here alone?"

"No. Sam and I were meeting here. We tried to call you but it went straight to voicemail." Tucker said.

"Really?" Danny said taking out his phone. It was dead. "Oh I forgot to plug it in after getting home yesterday. I guess it is dead. So Sam is going to be here?" Danny asked

"Yeah, but it won't be for a while. You know she lives kind of far from here, and I think I woke her up this morning."

"So she won't be here for a while? That's great I have something I need to tell you." Danny said looking around to see if anyone is near him.

"I thought something was happening you this week. What is it Danny."

"I just got done talking to Ember." Danny said quietly so no one could hear him.

"Wait you what?" Tucker shouted.

"Keep your voice down Tucker." Danny said back quietly.

"Yeah sorry, but you were talking to Ember?" Tucker said realizing how loud his response was.

"Yeah no fighting or anything."

Tucker looked at him shocked. "What happened?"

"Well this may require a little back story first."

"Well I got time and Sam will probably be 20 minutes at least." Tucker told his friend.

Danny went on telling his friend about how he found Ember grave and why is was so tired all week. He went on to tell him about how he got Ember flowers and how they talked to each other all care free. And by the end Tucker was almost on the edge of his seat.

"And finally she told me she is having a concert next week and she told me she would get me some tickets." Danny finally finished his story slightly winded.

"Wait how many tickets." Tucker said hoping he could go. He still liked her music and Danny knew that.

"She didn't say, but I think there will be enough for you."

"And what about Sam… How are you doing?" Tucker said as Sam walked up to the table. Tucker didn't think it would be a good idea telling Sam everything. Who knows how she would react.

"I finally got here after your call. Glad to see Danny looking alive." Sam said while taking the seat next to Tucker.

"Well only half." Danny said trying to pull a joke. They both just stared at him unamused. "Wow tough crowd."

"Anyway." Tucker said trying to move past the joke. "Danny made an interesting discovery today." Tucker said earning a sharp glare from Danny.

' _Tucker knows you need to tell Sam something, but probably not everything._ ' Danny heard from the voice in his head.

"Come on it's the first day of break what could he discover?" Sam said in a slightly sarcastic tone. Tucker was still unsure how they were going to act today.

"Well Ember is having a concert next week." Danny tried to say casually to play it off.

"WAIT WHAT?" Sam shouted. About the response they both expected.

"Calm down Sam." Danny said trying to ease Sam's shouting.

"What do you mean calm down? She is going to try and take over the world again." Sam said glaring at Danny.

"Don't worry I plan to get some tickets next week and make sure nothing is going on there." Danny tried saying casually.

"And how do you plan to get tickets?" Sam ask. Tucker looked at Danny to see how he got out of that question.

"Come on. Who would say no to Danny Phantom?" Danny replied.

Sam looked at him suspiciously. She knew he didn't tell the whole story, but knew she wasn't getting anything else out of him right now.

"Okay just make sure you get enough for all of us." Sam said looking at Danny suspiciously.

"I'll do what I can." Danny said flinching at the stare he was getting.

Meanwhile with Ember.

Ember was rushing away from Danny and into the Ghost zone. While heading to Kitty she was wondering why she invited him.

'He just acted friendly to me for a little while. Why would I invite him to my concert?' She thought.

' _Maybe you want him to come._ ' A voice in her head said.

'And why would I want that?' She asked rushing to Kitty's place.

' _Well what do you know about the halfa_?'

'Well he is unpopular, always getting in my way, always ruining my plans, kind, considerate, kind of cute I guess, protective, powerful…' She answered while slowly getting lost in thought until she realized what she said. 'Holy crap.'

' _Seems like you're interested in him._ '

'Shut up you. I'm not interested in the Dip-stick.' She though as she arrived at Kitty's. She said hey to Johnny working on him bike as she went to the door and knocked.

"Hey Ember. Took you long enough." Kitty said excited to see her friend. "I've been bored here."

"Sorry Kitty. Had a run in with the Dip-stick." Ember said walking into the realm. They walked to the living room to plop down on the couch.

"Wait you ran into Danny? What happened?" Kitty said curious to see if he did anything.

"He brought flowers to my grave." Ember answered.

"Wow really? That's sweet of him." Kitty said. 'I assume he didn't tell her that I told him that was her grave.'

"Yeah and after that we talked for a while." Ember said with her voice fading out by the end.

"Wait you talked to Danny? Like talk talk?" Kitty said

"If by that you mean we didn't fight then yes."

"What did you talk about?" Kitty said not knowing what to expect.

"Well we talked about how I visited my grave every year and he mentioned he never wanted to be my enemy." Ember said feeling proud about the last part.

"I expected that. Danny doesn't enjoy fighting us he just wants to defend his city." Kitty said.

"Wait how would you know that?"

"Don't you remember I dated him for a while? We talked about a lot that included." Kitty answered. "Well what else happened? That can't be all."

"Well …" Ember talked under her breath.

"What was that?" Kitty teased out the answer.

"I asked him if he wanted to go to my concert next week." Ember shouted out embarrassed. 'Wait why am I embarrassed about that?'

"Wow really? He must have really grown on you." Kitty said slightly sarcastic.

"Shut up!" Ember shouted. "Doesn't mean anything."

"I didn't say it did but now. Ember?" Kitty said looking at her suspicious.

"What?"

"You're hiding something." Kitty said.

"I …" Ember mumbled under her breath.

"What that Ember." Kitty said in a teasing tone.

"I think I may be starting to like the Dip-stick." Ember said starting to blush. The blush was what showed Kitty it was authentic otherwise she would have thought it was a joke.

How will Kitty react? Will Sam be calm enough to go to the concert? What will Ember do about Skulker? Can't wait to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay. I intended to get this chapter out sooner, but I started having some health issues that seem to be calming down. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter Six

"Wait you what?" Kitty said in shock.

"I think I like baby-pop." Ember said looking at the floor nervous.

"That's fantastic." Kitty said with glee.

"Fantastic? He is our enemy." Ember said shocked in Kitty's reaction.

"Your enemy." Kitty corrected. "And you said yourself he doesn't want to be your enemy."

"I don't care for fighting either. Don't make me look like the bad guy." Ember said defensively.

"Great then you two can get closer to each other." Kitty said with excitement.

"What are you talking about Kitty?" Ember asked.

"You two don't have to fight. You can just talk to each other."

"Yeah we could couldn't we." Ember said getting excited. "But we would only talk of course." Ember said trying to cover up her previous excitement.

"Yeah yeah of course." Kitty said in a sort of all-knowing tone.

"Whatever Kitty." Ember said while standing up. "Well I'm going to go. I want to finish that new song before the concert."

"Oh yeah. How is that song coming along? You have been working on it for a long time."

"Slow and steady. I want it to be finished for the concert, but there isn't much inspiration in here."

"That's true. Not much in here."

"I guess I will just have to try harder. Anyway see you later Kitty."

After that Ember went home to work on her song and eventually went to sleep. It's easier to just sleep then be awake 24/7 with nothing to do, so most ghost still are in the habit of sleeping. The next day was the day of rest. Ember played her guitar around the house, worked on her song, thought about Danny, and thought about how things were going with Skulker. Finally Monday morning she decided it was time to confront Skulker about how things are going in the relationship.

She headed out the door of her realm determined to either work it out or end it, but with how prideful Skulker is and how things were going she knew it will more than likely the latter.

She arrived at Skulker's island and heads to his little home on it. She knocks at the door with no answer. She knocks louder with still no answer. She angrily slams the door with no answer. Finally she opens the door and rushes in to find him.

"What could he be doing to ignore me like that?" She said looking around.

Finally she finds Skulker working on his suits as to be expected.

"Skulker we need to talk!" Ember yelled to Skulker to make sure he heard her.

"Huh? What? Oh Ember when did you come in?" Skulker said showing just how attentive he really is.

"I had to let myself in because you couldn't let me in." She said showing that she was irritated.

"What I couldn't hear you. I was working on my suits." He said trying to shrug her off.

"Wow working on your suits big surprise." Ember said really sarcastically causing Skulker to start getting annoyed.

"What? I'm working on my suits I am a hunter." Skulker said starting to raise his voice.

"Quite a hunter. Can't catch a single kid who by the way has saved us time and time again. All you do is bask in your old trophies or work on your suits. You're not even that good of a hunter. What a man can't ever acknowledge his girlfriend or make it to dates on time. And let's not forget that you completely forgot our anniversary." Ember said just laying everything out at a table.

"You question my HUNTING? Me, Skulker, ghost zones greater HUNTER?!" Skulker started yelling.

"WAS THAT ALL YOU GOT OUT OF THAT? OUT OF ALL I SAID YOU ONLY FOCUS ON THE HUNTING PART? YOU ARE PATHETIC!" Ember yelled back losing her temper.

"NO WOMAN CALLS ME PATHETIC! THAT'S IT EMBER YOU JUST BECAME TARGET NUMBER ONE!" Skulker shouted while powering up his suit.

Ember panicked and quickly blasted a few cords on her guitar sending an explosion through some of his suit and slowing down the power up of his main suit. She was sent out of his realm from the explosion, and she knew that she had to get away. Skulker is one of the more powerful ghost in the ghost zone, and she had no one chanting her name to get her power. So she took off in the opposite direction with Skulker starting up and following behind. Ember is panicking as she is flying.

"OH SHIT WHAT DO I DO NOW? I didn't mean to get him that mad." She said to herself.

' _You need to get out of here now.'_

"And go where? Who would help me again Skulker?"

' _Who is the only one who has consistently beat Skulker?'_ The voice in her head said with a smug tone.

Ember kept thinking about who the voice in her head was talking about until it clicked. "NO! I can't go to him about this. What would I ever say to him?"

' _Do you have a better idea? You can't win alone._ '

"No god dammit!" She shouted in defeat remembering the severity of the situation. She was rushing to the Fenton portal until it came into view and she bolted through going invisible.

"I need to find him where could he be?"

She flew up to Danny's room and he wasn't there. She continue through the ceiling until she exited out the house and flew around the city fast.

Meanwhile with Danny: Danny woke up early even though he didn't have school, so he decided to go to the part to relax. Little did he know what was going on at the time.

'You know it has been a while since a ghost attack the city.' Danny thought laying in the snow.

' _Maybe you should have asked Ember about that._ '

"Oh you again? Yeah I see that going well. 'Hey Ember I've noticed that ghost haven't been attacking. What's up with that?'" Danny said sarcastically.

' _Well she is going to bring you tickets this week see if you can have it come up then._ '

"I see what you're thinking. I'll see what happens when I see her." Danny said getting excited at the thought of seeing Ember again.

At that moment Danny went silent again to enjoy the nice winter weather in peace (Well nice to him). After a few minutes he thought he saw Ember flying around, and she looked like she had been in an explosion.

"EMBER?!" Danny shouted to the sky to have her look down fast.

"DANNY!" She shouted back shooting down to the ground while Danny stood up while stretching.

"What happened to you? You look like you tanked an explosion." Danny said looking at Ember carefully. He knew someone wasn't right when she used his real name. All her cloths where ashy and torn up and she had some patches of soot on her face and arms. She must have ignited a few of the old missiles in Skulker's old suits.

Ember looked up at Danny with panic and fear in her eyes.

"Ember?" Danny said with more concern in his voice as he stepped closer to her.

Ember swallowed some of her pride and finally spoke. "Danny I need your help."

Just as Ember said that about three missiles landed a few feet from them, and soon Skulker landed in the area as the dust settled.

"There you are Ember." Skulker said in a very dry tone.

And scene. What did you guys think? I wish I could have made the chapter longer, but I had to deal with some concerning health issues and prepare for college classes starting soon. Anyway I would love to hear you feedback and what you think will happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long disappearance. I had a pretty hectic semester, as physics isn't an easy major to take. Anyway on with the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

"There you are Ember." Skulker said in a dry dark tone.

Danny looked over to see that Ember was nervous and scared. Ember would be a fair fight for Skulker normally, but it has been a long time since she has been in a crowd cheering her name where she regains her power most and Skulker knows this.

Ember slowly walks back behind Danny and started holding one of his arms. At that moment he knew what she needed help with.

"Whelp, hand over Ember now!" Skulker shouted over to Danny.

Danny took a step forward. "And if I don't? Plus aren't you two dating? Shouldn't she be on your side?"

"We aren't dating anymore. I have to teach that girl a lesson." Skulker said glaring over at Ember. Ember felt a chill go up her spine.

"So you two broke up and now you're upset about it? That is rich Skulker." Danny said while transforming into his ghost form.

After seeing Danny transform he knew that he wasn't getting to Ember easily. "That is none of your concern whelp." Skulker yelled showing that Danny struck a nerve.

"No it shouldn't be until you threatened a women. That's a new low that gets to me Skulker." Danny said as his eyes and his hand begin to glow green.

Skulker panics and shoots a few of his missiles. Danny turns invisible to dodge them with ease. Skulker starts looking around to find him, but he, of course, can't see anything.

"You're getting sloppy Skulker." Danny said poping back into view behind Skulker.

Skulker quickly swings is arm turning to Danny missing him then jumping away to get some distance.

"I never get sloppy. I'm the ghost zones greatest hunter!" Skulker shouted back.

Skulker lets out a barrage of missiles at Danny who quickly flies away to dodge them leaving behind a mass of explosions.

' _Danny you need to aim for the weak points in him armor, so you can talk to him in his true form._ '

'Wait why can't I just beat him up and send him back to the ghost zone?' Danny thought wanting to just beat him up. Danny gets angry at the idea of someone attacking a women especially when he started realizing he might be getting some feelings for her.

' _You don't want him to keep going after Ember, and her having to keep coming to you for protection._ '

'Well her coming to see me more sounds nice, but you're right I can't have this fight continue after today.' Danny thought. He now knew he had to weaken Skulker and make sure this fight never happens again. Danny was sure that Skulker was a bigger man than this, so he just had to overcome his rage and talk to him.

"Come on Skulker you scared to fight me?" Danny taunted Skulker trying to antagonize him.

Skulker got mad and shot another set of missiles. Danny quickly flew to the side and shot an ectoblast at Skulkers arm. Skulker quickly went to dodge the blast. After the attack missed Skulker charged Danny at full speed to throw a punch at him. He was much faster than any previous fight catching Danny off guard. Danny got hit in the face and flew back through a tree and landed hard on his back.

'I wasn't expecting him to be so quick. He must have upgraded his suit.' Danny thought getting up.

"Who is sloppy now whelp? Better get ready for this before you become my newest pelt!" Skulker shouted charging up his blasters.

"Oh big man in the suit. I'm so scared." Danny said charging up his fist. Danny hasn't been spend his free time with his thumb up is ass. He has been training hard and has increased his power substantially. Now it's time for that training to show.

Both of them flew at each other full speed ready to strike. Skulker managed to swing first, but thanks to Danny's training he dodged it and countered easily. Danny swung his charged fist right at Skulker's arm destroying it in a blast of Danny's power.

"OUCH! Whelp, you will pay for that." Skulker shouted with venom in his voice.

"Do you take checks?" Danny asked sarcastically charging at Skulker.

Skulker panicked and managed to get away from Danny's charge. The battle went on for about another 10 minutes with Skulker trying to counter Danny's attacks and Danny slowly picking apart Skulkers armor until nothing was left but a green blob. And this whole fight was witnessed by Ember who ran behind some trees to observe.

"UGHH! You can't do this to me whelp!" Skulker shouted in his true form.

"Skulker, why are you attacking Ember?" Danny asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"She broke up with me. Of course I was angry and wanted to attack something." Skulker said re-evaluating what happened.

"I thought you would be better than this to be honest." Danny said sitting next to the blob. He knew without his suit Skulker was no threat to him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHELP!" Skulker shouted looking at Danny's relaxed demeanor.

"You hunt me that's your game, but no gentleman would attack someone for not being happy in their relationship." Danny said. Danny's words hit Skulker hard as he realized what Danny meant. Danny noticed that he was starting to get through to Skulker and decided to continue.

Danny continued "Are you really that angry she wanted to end a relationship she wasn't happy in? And what about you? Where you really happy with her?"

"Well…I can see her point. We didn't really see eye to eye a lot, but I thought we could work things out." Skulker said trying to make himself feel better.

"But sometimes a relationship just wasn't meant to be. I'm sure Ember wasn't just thinking of herself. She probably knew it would be better for both of you if you two weren't happy." Danny said seeing that him plan seems to be working.

"You're probably right, but that doesn't make it any easier." Skulker said at reality hit him hard.

"Is this really the image you want though? All the pain means in you two tried, but you really think it's worth forcing when it just isn't natural?" Danny said starting to vent some of the frustration from when he and Sam broke up. It just wasn't natural between them either and Danny had seen that before it was too late.

"You're right. It isn't worth fighting against anymore. I'm going home whelp. I'll be back next hunt." Skulker said still trying to sound strong.

"Alright tin head get out of here." Danny shouted getting a slight smirk and some rage from Skulker.

At that moment Ember got close to where Danny was sitting and started talking.

"You're just going to let him go like that?" Ember said slightly irritated.

"He is out of his suit. All he wants to do is get back to his realm and avoid the reticule of the entire ghost zone if they see him." Danny said looking over to her.

"You're probably right." Ember said taking a seat next to Danny. "But he still deserved a bigger beating."

"He gets that every time he comes to my town." Danny said with a cocky smirk on his face. "Right now he needed to get his head back on straight and remember what it is to be a man."

"And you're the one to teach him that?" Ember asked sarcastically.

"Well the one you came to." Danny said back to Ember.

Ember wasn't ready for that response. She turned away fast to try and hid her blush from Danny. "Y… yeah well I could have took him myself Dip-stick." Ember said trying to sound casual.

"Yeah yeah I'm sure you could of Ember." Danny said.

"You know I would have expected you to be a little rusty Baby-pop." Ember said looking back at Danny.

"What do you mean?"

"Well with so few attacks lately. I expected you to be rusty."

"Wait how did you know ghost haven't been attacking lately?"

"I live in the ghost zone genius."

"Yeah well never mind. Anyway I'd never get rusty. I have a town to protect, but why haven't ghost been attacking? I was getting curious about that."

"Well _superhero_ it seems both of our worlds not exploding from an asteroid puts people in the partying mood." Ember answered while saying superhero in a sarcastic tone.

"You guys have been partying since the desasteroid?"

"Not in the way you are thinking. Everyone is just been extremely relaxed on the whole world domination thing right now."

"Hmm maybe I will feel more welcome to the Christmas Truce."

"Oh really? You are going to that this year?"

"I was thinking about it, but will it interfere with your concert?"

"My concert is Friday and the truce party is Saturday dip-stick. Speaking on the concert, I have your tickets in my realm if you want to get them." Ember said trying to look away.

"Wait did the Ember McLain just invite me to her realm?" Danny said in a teasing tone looking at Ember.

"Just to get your tickets. Don't read into it too much Dip-stick." Ember said trying to force back a blush.

"Oh of course. Well I'd need you to lead the way. I don't exactly know my way." Danny was trying to sound a little flirty. He knew where all his major enemies lived, but this was more interesting.

"I have a better idea." Ember said grabbing Danny's arm.

Suddenly Danny saw a spiraling blue flame engulf him and Ember. Danny was amazed seeing one of Ember's most useful power. Teleportation. After the blue flame subsided around them he noticed that he was floating in front of a door he assumed lead to Ember's realm.

Before Danny could get his bearings Ember had already barged into her realm.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Ember said walking upstairs.

"Okay Ember." Danny said heading inside.

Danny looked around because who wouldn't (at least that's how Danny looked at it). As he expected, it was full of posters, album, and so on. Perfect for Ember.

Ember quickly comes down the stairs. "What are you doing?"

Danny jumps at the sudden appearance. "N..nothing. What are you doing?" He says trying to redirect the attention.

Ember smirks slightly. "Shut up Dip-stick. Here." She says holding out her hand. "I got you three tickets."

"only three? But what about my numerous friends Ember." Danny said sarcastically.

"Please you have more friends in the ghost zone."

Danny was caught off guard by that. "What? How would you know that?"

"Oh come on Baby-pop. You are more comfortable talking to me, someone you once considered an enemy, than those people in your school."

Danny was stumped thinking about those words. So Ember decided to have some fun.

"Not that anything is wrong with that." She said softly stepping towards him, pressing the tickets on his chest. After that, Danny grabs the tickets and Ember steps away from him, lingering her hand on his chest, leaving Danny in a flustered state that didn't go unnoticed by Ember.

To try to play it off Danny checked his phone. 5:48 p.m. "Wow. It's that late? It felt like it should be much earlier."

"What does that matter to you? Being half-ghost, time shouldn't really matter."

"True, but I still have to appear half-human. And if I want to be able to go out Friday and Saturday," Danny said hinting to the concert and truce party. "I can't irritate my parents."

"That is true, can't miss all the Christmas parties you're getting invited to." Ember said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well one of them is kind of yours Ember." Danny shot back quickly.

Ember gets wide eyed and blushes slightly. "Yeah you better not miss my concert or I'm coming for you."

"Hmm tempted to miss it now."

"Shut up Baby-pop." Ember said playfully.

"Well I have to head back now anyways."

"L…Let me take you back." Ember says quickly. As they walk to the door

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that after the day you have had. You should be resting anyway. I will see you later." Danny says as he exits the door.

"Um okay them Danny" Ember says softly now looking at the empty area between her and the door. "I will see you later."

Ember walks back to the living area and plops down on the couch. Danny quickly flies back home and enters through the front door to avoid suspicion. He quickly goes up to his room to hide the tickets and lays back on his bed thinking of the concert.

And scene. What did you guys think? I can't wait to see the comments after such a long delay.


	8. Chapter 8

As it has been a long time I will give a timeline really quick it is still Monday, concert Friday, Christmas truce party Saturday. Thanks for all the encouraging comments. I'm sorry it took to long, but life hasn't been to kind, and with Quantum Mechanics, Electricity and Magnetism, and Japanese next semester, it won't be getting much nicer for me. However, I'm sure you aren't that interested in my school schedule, so on with the story.

Chapter 8

Ember is laying on the couch in her realm when a sudden knock at the door gets her attention, so she meticulously forces herself out of bed to see who it was. She looked through the peephole and, surprise surprise, saw Kitty with a panicked look on her face, so she opened her door to see what was wrong.

"Ember are you okay!?" Kitty shouts while making her way inside, grabbing Ember by the shoulders, examining her for injuries.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Kitty. Let go!" Ember says now looking just as panicked. "What happened."

"I heard about Skulker. UGH! If I had known what he was really like, I would have banished him long ago!" Kitty shouts as she walks deeper into Embers realm. "I still could if you want me to."

"No, no that won't be needed Kitty. It is all fine now." Ember says following Kitty in while avoiding eye contact.

"Well tell me what happen. You look like a mess." Kitty said. She was sure that Ember wasn't in a condition to handle a fight with Skulker and come out relatively unscathed.

"Well I went to speak with Skulker about our relationship, but, naturally, he was too busy working on his suit to notice me. So I made myself noticed. I started yelling about how inept he is a relationship and insulted his hunting abilities." Ember said reviewing the day's events, followed by a steady pause.

"Well that explains the clothes, so what happened next Ember?" Kitty said with great interest.

"Well after I had dumped him, he returned with a hail of explosions. I had to rush out of there as fast as I could. I ended up out in the human world with him chasing me." Ember said.

"Wait did Danny find you?" Kitty asked with much more excitement in her voice.

"Um, well, you see, I was looking for him." Ember admitted with a little color forming on her face.

"Wait you were looking for him?! Well did you find him?" Kitty shouted on the edge of her seat.

"Yeah, I found him." Ember said with much more delight and relief than before.

"Well what happened next?" Kitty pushed, pulling Ember out of her little daze.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Well I asked the Dip-stick for help, and then Skulker stepped in telling him to step aside, but he didn't. Dip-stick fought Skulker, tearing apart his armor that he had been working on since the Desasteroid. I've never seen him like that." Ember said reliving the fight as if it was before her eyes again. "He basically tore Skulker from his suit."

"Wait what did he do to Skulker?" Kitty said now getting a little scared. What had Danny become?

"He talked to him." Ember said putting Kitty at ease. "He talked Skulker down, right after beating him. He calmed him down and then let him run back to his realm."

"Are you serious? He just let him go?"

"Yeah, I was even confused."

"Well then how did you thank your knight, Miss Ember?" Kitty said sarcastically.

"Shut up Kitty. I teleported us back to my realm." Ember said. Noticing the look in Kitty's eye, she continued. "Don't look at me like that. I just gave him the tickets to my concert and then he was off." Ember finished, sounding a little upset.

"Oh really? So he is really going to go to your concert?"

"Yeah, He will be in the front row, but I don't think he knows that yet." Ember said, feeling a little proud of herself for that.

"Wait you got him front row tickets for your concert? Wow he must really mean something to you" Kitty said teasing.

"What! No! It's noth…"

"Yeah yeah if you say so, but I have to head back before Johnny starts to freak out." Kitty said as she was rushing towards the door.

"No you aren't hearing me, it isn't like…"

"Yeah I know Ember. Bye!" Kitty shouted while shutting the door, leaving Ember in a daze.

"Oh my god, she can be so frustrating." Ember said to herself as she goes back to the living room and crashes onto the couch. "It wasn't because of that." She says while slowly going to sleep, and thus end the evening of our pop deva. Similarly, Danny is laying down.

Danny is laying down in a sort of shock. Had Ember really come to him for help? It all felt as though it had happened, but it also seems so surreal thinking about it. To have an enemy come to him for help with… a relationship, but she isn't his enemy, not anymore. He knows this, but that doesn't stop him from being surprised about it.

"Why as I so stumped by this? I had beaten Skulker numerous time before and I'll have to do it again." Danny said looking up at the ceiling. Then he looks to the side and sees the tickets Ember gave him on his desk.

"Nothing is different really. Right? I just have one fewer enemy, one trying to be friendly now. Right?" However, thinking about this wasn't doing anything for him and he knew this. "I don't know; I'll try talking to Tucker tomorrow." So he threw the tickets into a safe spot and went to bed.

Sorry it is so short. I just wanted to get it out quickly, and that felt like a good time to stop the chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
